One-Shot Military Discipline
by Helligo Highway
Summary: [Borderline PWP] Yugi returns from a lost battle to tell his commander the bad news, but doesn't expect to what length his punishment goes to, and to Dartz's initial surprise, he enjoys it.


# Military Discipline

 **Author's Note:** This just kind of happened.. I'm sorry. I was watching Youjo Senki (a really good anime you should try), and this scene just sort of brewed itself in the darkest depths of my imagination. _**IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI/MALEXMALE AND/OR BASICALLY PWP IN THE PURE SMUT REGARD, DO NOT READ THIS. TRY SOMEHTING ELSE.**_ However, if you are willing to read on, I hope you can enjoy this little one-shot while I finish up my other chapters. _Seriously this is dirty as all hell. I surprised myself._

All characters belong to their respective creator, Kazuki Takahashi. I only own the small bit of plot that does exist in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Dartz.. sir." The ally walked in, gently closing the door behind him.

The man sat at his desk, overlooking stacks of papers under the light of a lamp at his desk only. He paused a moment later and looked up to the small officer.

"Um.. we.. I.. I couldn't hold the frontline back.." he looked down in distress, "..They had tanks and they now have Saiyachau's base and port.." with each word, his voice wavered.

'Click.' His pen..

"Hmf."

He didn't dare look up.

"..Do you know just to what extent you've failed? It wasn't that you couldn't, you didn't." His voice was so calm and frigid, but also so scorching it burned the air..

"Yes, sir.."

"I did tell you, the next time you mess up, I'd have to punish you."

"..I remember, sir."

"So then," he murmured and stood up, "take off your clothes."

"Wh-" he knew better than to argue.

Defeatedly, the young adult removed his uniform, and then his shirt, his boots, his belt, his pants, and reluctantly, his underwear until all he had on were his socks. He stepped in front of the desk, having neatly folded his clothes with the order of the rest of the room.

Dartz held his hands behind him, walking slowly around his desk with deliberation, "The best way to keep a disobedient dog from repeating a mistake is to associate the failure with a negative repercussion."

"So then," he stopped in front of the officer as he looked down, "I will drill the pain of defeat into your brain until you scream for forgiveness."

The words chilled him to the bone, but he knew there was no way to avoid it.

"Turn around."

He turned his back to the commander, his breath caught in his throats in preparation for the unknown.

A loud, sharp crack ripped through the still silence, and it took a second to register that noise to the sear pain that bubbled up across his bare back.

He wasn't given time to falter, before another crack followed, then another and another.

He was being whipped. It took all of his will not to instinctively jump away, and just stand there, and receive the torture.

Within minutes of the harsh lashing, he was crying, tears staining his cheeks as he quivered to keep from screaming.

"Tell me what you will do next time."

"I.. I will not let my guard down and, ghah.. and, I will recognize the outcome with time to scorch the Earth as you said..!"

With that came a barrage of extra brutal strokes that pushed him over the edge of composure.

"Please forgive me! I won't make the mistake again!"

The lashing stopped and a firm hand grabbed his hair, pulling him back until he was staring back at intense heteronormative eyes.

"Kneel."

He swallowed, sinking down to his knees in front of the commander. There, his eyes widened slightly as he realized the stress in the front of his black uniform pants, and the outline of what was underneath. He had gotten hard off seeing him in pain..

Dartz looked down expectantly, his towering figure of authority making Yugi shiver as he reached for his pants zipper.

Pulling the erect penis out, he knew the few brave, stupid soldiers who said the commander was compensating for something, were very much wrong. It was long and thick, with a large head that held a certain weight about it. It was more of a dignified staff than a mere penis.

And like the rest of him, when Yugi wrapped his lips around his length, it was soft but firm and clean as the rest of him. It was like sucking on someone's fingers, except much larger.

Watching the naked officer with the red, angry lashes on his back on his knees, and fit the entire length down his throat seemed to turn on the commander even more. It was more erotic than any female going down on him. Indeed, the little officer was effeminate with a small frame and lithe muscles.. although he seemed to also enjoy being made to serve his commander in this new way, his penis was more than masculine for his size.

Dartz chuckled, "It seems you're quite the masochist. Perhaps the punishment I was to give you felt more like a reward.." he stroked the tongue of the whip against his cheek.

Yugi' blush deepened at the humiliation, but he continued to flick his tongue against the head of the cock, and sink down the length until it curved to the shape of his throat.

"Stand up." Dartz suddenly commanded.

When he did, Dartz gave an amused snort, "You're unfavorably short." He replied as Yugi's eyes met the commander's chest.

Dartz whirled around, and sat down in his chair, so that they were more eye-to-eye, and reached out to beckon the other forward.

Once he did, he was pulled onto the commander's lap, so that he straddled his hips and was locked in a brutal kiss.

The commander removed his right glove, and moved his hand across the war-weathered, yet soft body. He loved the noises that escaped the male as he twisted and teased his nipples, and then moved the trace the sensitive skin where scars were both healing and already healed. The older scars looked like bullet wounds, but the newest ones were more like the results of shrapnel being hurled at the male from tanks firing and overall darkening, fresh bruises.

He whined as Dartz pressed his finger into the various wounds and bruises, but didn't pull away.

Dartz soon grew to teasing Yugi, pleasuring the sensitive tip of his generous length, only to pull away, or flick the head when he got close to ejaculating. Dartz pulled back from the long enduring kiss to suck at the soft skin of the soldier's neck and bite down until a beautiful red, purple welt was left on the crook of his neck.

"Dartz, more.. please.." he finally whispered, lust cloudy in his exotic fuchsia eyes.

Dartz teasingly ran his fingers down the other's spin until it reached his ass, and begun to brutally force the channel to open to his whim.

"Do all Egyptians carry such equipment with them?" Dartz whispered as the respective penis had since grown to a large, chiseled 8 inches, not as big as him, but a feat for the size of the male poised over him.

He blushed, "I-I don't know.."

"Hm, not that it would matter.." Dartz murmured more to himself, severely pleased in capturing the gifted sentinel and exploiting his new found body.

Having decided it was enough, Dartz took the lieutenant's hips, guiding him down.

"W-Wait- Ah!" The other stammered before being steadily pushed all the way down onto the staff.

He trembled and gasped as he sat impaled, the mix of pain, pleasure, and astonishment on his face as Dartz held him down. The warmth was melting around him, grabbing tightly onto his penis, begging him both to bang the shit out of him, and pleading him not to move yet.

Dartz gave him little time to adjust, before he grinded up against the other, causing Yugi to let out a faltering moan.

"It's.. huge.. It's so deep.." Yugi breathed, and yet, his penis now incredibly solid, begging for attention, although he knew better than to pleasure himself in front of Dartz.

"And it's making you hard." Dartz murmured, "Do you like it?"

Yugi shivered, "..Yes, I love it.. please.. fuck me until I can't even stand.."

Dartz' penis twitched at the power of such a request that came from the previously innocent-seeming lieutenant. It was enough to send him over the edge of compliance.

Dartz seemed to pick the other up with such ease, before shoving him down onto the desk, making him moan as the painful melts on his back met the hard surface.

More than willing to show his disobedient lieutenant the power of just what he had asked for, he slammed ruthlessly into the other in long strokes. Yugi withered and bit down on his hand to keep from screaming in pleasure and pain that mixed together in a beautiful symphony.

And when he was close to ejaculation, Dartz gripped his penis in a vice, and pushed his thumb down on top of his urethra, effectively making the male scream in pleasure under him in the enduring pain as Dartz pounded him. He wasn't to come until he did.

Dartz, watching the tanned young adult moan under him, his lithe, toned skin glowing with the labor of sex, and the constant pressure of the entrance sucking him back into his body, he came. Hard. And Yugi did as well.

And as per Yugi's request, he was left a senseless, pleasure-filled wreck as he laid on Dartz's mahogany imported desk.

It was less than a minute later that he was out cold, in a satisfied, sated sleep on his commander's desk. A sleep he had only achieved in getting to in knowing he was safe from the bombs and the warfare with Dartz sitting at his desk watching over him.

There was a knock at the door, and the soldier made the brutal mistake of not waiting for a response before opening the door. There, he staring in shock at the commander, who sat at his desk working on the stacks of paper, as the first lieutenant was laid out across the front of his desk unclothed.

In less than the time it took for Dartz to look up from his work late into the night, the poor soldier was already gone, scared out of his mind for seeing something he obviously was not supposed to see..

* * *

 **End Note:** Believe it or not, I don't usually write this sort of PWP thing, so if you have any ideas for improving my writing, please let me know..! This is actually more or less practice for my other series 'Of Leather and Adoration' which is getting into a more sexual setting now.


End file.
